was it love at first sight or not love at all?
by lildreamer1
Summary: pan goten are sleeping over bulmas they sneek out and find a living legond
1. was it love at first site or not love at...

WAS IT LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT OR NOT LOVE AT ALL?  
  
1 AUTHOR; LILDREAMER  
  
S/N-LILKRAZY JESSI  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN ANY DBZ CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN CISILA AND THIS STORY  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: 1ST STORY EVER TOOK A WHILE HOPE U LIKE IT THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE R&R THANKS  
  
  
  
A long time ago not far from where capsule Corp is there was a young princess. This young princess believed in magic and powers and sworn that one day she would find these powers. The princess was about to turn eighteen the age when every princess has to be married. But this princess didn't she wanted to explore the world for these powers she believed in. Alayse her father disagreed as well as her mother. "'Your too beautiful to explore the world hunny. " he would say. So the next day her wedding would be no more, for she ran away far away and did find the power she desired. But it turned her bad and her own brother was the only one who could defeat her, instead he locked her away in a cave right near their house. Little did they no she put a spell on it. So that only a person who's royal can break the seal. So the young princess would be released. 1000 yrs later.  
  
  
  
It was 9:00 at the Son's house Gohan was reading the paper. Videl was straightening up and Pan was in her room writing in her diary.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
It seems like only yesterday I was learning how to walk now dad has already taught me how to fly and fight. It wasn't easy but I did it. Bra is my best friend and most faithful companion. She dosen't know it yet but I really have a crush on her brother Trunks even though he's 14 years older then me he still is one of my best friends and my 1st crush  
  
Today Goten my uncle and I went to bras house and She was acting kind of weird I wonder why. Whenever she went to talk to Goten she'd turn away. Oh well I'll find out y soon enough. Gota go diary moms calling 4 me bye- bye I'll write back soon k bye.  
  
  
  
That night pan and goten went to sleep over bulmas.  
  
Trunks pan goten and bra snuck out that night to explore. As they were flying trunks told them the legend of the princess with the magical powers. Soon enough they ran into a cave.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: HOPE YA LIKED IT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON THANKS 4 READING PLEASE REVIEW BYE;) 


	2. The first meeting

THE FIRST MEETING  
  
Author:lildreamer  
  
s/n:lilkrazyjessi@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I donot own any dbz characters but I do own cisila and this story  
  
Authors note:HI heres chapter 2 I know their short but theirs a lot of chapters k hope u like it please r&r thanks  
  
trunks: I dare you to open it  
  
goten: wat no way y dont you  
  
trunks:fine i will but you guys are coming wit me  
  
pan:of course  
  
{In front of the cave}  
  
bra:trunks are u sure u wanna due this  
  
trunks:yeah  
  
trunks: {runs up to the door and brakes the boulder in half.}come on guys  
  
goten flys over to trunks and begins to walk in {BANG!!!} ouch their some kinda seel guys  
  
trunks:{flys over and goes to touch it }ahh my hand it went through  
  
pan:guys look at this it says only thows of royal blood may enter.  
  
trunks:well i guess i am royal I'm going in  
  
[trunks walks in]  
  
trunks: {he saw below him a young girl with long silky light pink hair.] Wow she's bueatiful. the legond says if I kiss her lips she will awake. wat the hell {kisses her}  
  
[the floor beneath him began to shake the princess rose to her feet and slowly opened her eyes. trunks just stared.}  
  
princess:who are you young prince  
  
trunks: my name is trunks urs  
  
princess; princess cisila lord trunks i am ur faithful servent{she bowed down}  
  
trunks:no thats alright princess  
  
cisila: no it isen't it is a rule of my kingdom If some one saves you they now own you wat year is it my lord  
  
trunk: 2002 princess and fine then you may come live with me  
  
{they walk out}  
  
so trunks,pan,bra and goten and their new friend cisila all tavel back to capsul corp.  
  
trunks:how am i going to explain this to my dad.  
  
goten: i dont know  
  
cisila: Help i dont like flying dont drop me  
  
trunks:stop struggling you're going to make me drop you  
  
cisila: don't you dare  
  
trunks; well then dont wiggle so much and stop crying  
  
cisila: but but  
  
trunks: just stop  
  
cisila:wat eva u say master  
  
pan and bra: master come on trunks lets go full speed  
  
trunks: ok  
  
goten: full speed ahead  
  
cisila:wat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
so they began to fly at full speed goten bumps into trunks accidently and he drops princess cisila  
  
trunks: goten u idiot r u crazy  
  
goten: sorry we needed to lose the cargo anyway  
  
trunks:wat  
  
pan: guys guys huh {flys down and catches her} i need help she weighs a ton  
  
cisila: wat im only 90 pounds i haven't eaten in 1000 years  
  
pan; sorry  
  
trunks:uh coming {flys down and grabs her}  
  
cisila: {stares in his eyes}  
  
trunks: {stares in hers} um lets go  
  
cisila; ok  
  
In front of capsul corp [bulmas in front with her head down]  
  
trunks; mom um i want u to meet someone  
  
bulma; picks her head up] where were you  
  
goten: well we went um to yeah the lake  
  
bra:and this girl was drowning and trunks saved her  
  
pan; so she told him she's his servent and she wont leave us alone  
  
trunks; so mom can she stay with us  
  
bulma; of course  
  
They all walk inside  
  
Cisila:thank u so much 4 havin me your hienis  
  
bulma:ummmmmmmm call me bulma  
  
cisila:of course bulma  
  
trunks: um ok i'll show u to ur room cisila  
  
TRUNKS TAKES HER 2 HER ROOM  
  
trunks:this will be ur room  
  
cisila:prince can i meet the king  
  
trunks:. u sure u want to  
  
cisila: :nods:  
  
trunks: DAdddddddd  
  
authorsnote: I really hope you liked it chapter 3 will come out soon thanks for reading please review bye 


	3. THE PROBLEM

The problem  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any dbz characters but I do own cisila and this story  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:CHAPTER3 HERE IT IS WELL I HOPE LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW THANKS BYE  
  
VEGITA WALKS IN  
  
Vegita: what do u want?  
  
Cisila: bows down  
  
Vegita: who the hell r u  
  
Cisila: my name is cisila king  
  
Vegita: my names vegita women and what r u doing here  
  
Cisila: I came from a place no far from hear but I was sealed away until someone of royal blood had freed me I am princess cisila my fathers name was vejeto  
  
Trunks: hey dad wasent that your great grand fathers name  
  
Vegita: yeah  
  
Princess: well it's a pleasure to meet you king vegita  
  
Vegita: its vegita women  
  
Princess: I'm sorry {still sitting on the floor trying to make eye contact} good night vegita  
  
Vegita: {walks out of the room}  
  
AS PAN BRA AND GOTEN WALK INTO HER ROOM THEY SEE CISILA STARING INTO TRUNKSES EYES  
  
PAN QUICKLY JUMPES IN AND SAYS HELLO TO GET HER TO STOP  
  
Pan: hey  
  
Trunks: {quickly turns to see his friends and younger sister staring at them} oh hello she just wanted to meet dad  
  
Goten; uhhuh  
  
Trunks: well goodnight princess  
  
Cisila; goodnight  
  
SO THEY ALL LEFT TO THEIR BEDROOMS  
  
THE NEXT DAY AS USUALLY AT 5: oo they all woke up  
  
Trunks: {runs into pans room to find a empty bed and to his surprise so was bra's & goten's}  
  
Hello anyone home {were could they be. Then trunks had remembered last night and ran to cisila's room}  
  
Oh no they didn't  
  
TRUNKS RAN OUTSIDE TO SEE GOTEN FLYING WITH CISiIA ON HIS BACK  
  
Cisila: put me down now  
  
Goten: okay {drops her}  
  
Cisila: help  
  
Trunks: {dodges to catch her} are you ok  
  
Cisila: am I ok am I ok I was attacked while I was sleeping tossed around in the air ok that's the last thing I am.  
  
Trunks: begins to laugh  
  
Cisila: {begins to run away}  
  
Trunks: I'm sorry cisila I didn't mean it  
  
Goten: good rithoms  
  
Trunks; [stares at gotten]  
  
Cisila: [trips over a branch]  
  
Trunks: runs over to her  
  
Cisila: looks up to see his hand reaching out to her  
  
Trunks: lifts her to her feet  
  
Cisila: I wish to be brought back to my cave this was a mistake  
  
Trunks: well I wish for you to stay no I order you to stay  
  
Cisila: I'll be in my room  
  
AUTHORS NOTE; WOW YOU WONDERING AT ALL WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WELL SO AM I BECAUSE I HAVEN'T TYPED IT YET SO IT MIGHT BE AWHILE K WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SO FAR IM WORKING ON CHAPTER 4 NOW PLEASE REVIEW THANKS AGAIN BYE 


End file.
